


Perfect Patch of Sunlight

by AngelQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And he takes full advantage of it, Character Gets Turned Into a Cat, Fluff and Crack, Gen, It's Anakin, Obi-Wan stands no chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: It had taken him a while, but had finally managed to find the perfect spot for a nap.





	

It had taken him a while, but had finally managed to find the perfect spot for a nap. Just the right amount of softness beneath his feline body, just the right amount of sunlight pouring in through the windows. Anakin felt perfectly warm and content, and let out a purr of satisfaction before drowsing off.

“Anakin.”

His body tensed and he opened a single eye to acknowledge the voice of Obi-Wan. His former Master stood a few steps away, staring down at him with a stern expression on his face. 

“Mrrow?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. “If you don’t mind, we have business to conduct.”

_We?_ He opened his other eye and stared past Obi-Wan. Several members of the Jedi Council were gathered behind him, all looking in his direction. As he glanced around the Council Chamber, Anakin could also see that the Council members who were absent from the Temple had already opened their communication channels and were present as holograms. 

Even though the Jedi Master was several sectors away, Anakin could _feel_ Master Windu’s unimpressed glare. He ignored it with the ease of having done so for years. 

Letting out a yawn, Anakin slowly gathered his legs under him, stretching his muscles before he carefully jumped down off of Obi-Wan’s Council seat. A small wave of amusement passed through the bond he and Obi-Wan shared, giving lie to the exasperated expression on the other man’s face. “Thank you, Anakin,” he said. “Perhaps you should return to your rooms if you wish to… rest.”

Rest in his rooms? No way, he’d already tried that. It was too cold there, and little to no real sunlight. 

Obi-Wan stepped past him, moving toward his chair while the rest of the Council did the same. Anakin took a few steps toward the door, but glanced behind him. When Obi-Wan had settled into his chair, he turned sharply on the marble floor and darted toward him. A quick leap, and Anakin landed in Obi-Wan’s lap, and very gracefully if he said so himself. He hadn’t even needed to extend his claws into Obi-Wan’s trouser fabric to secure his footing. 

Obi-Wan sputtered a surprised protest, but Anakin paid him no heed, instead settling back down and curling up on Obi-Wan’s legs. It had taken him nearly three days to find this spot with its perfect patch of sunlight. No way he was giving it up just because the Council needed to discuss new methods of torturing Padawans with more schoolwork or whatever it was that they did during these closed sessions. He honestly didn’t care.

“Anakin…” came Obi-Wan’s exasperated sigh, but Anakin could feel his resignation. If he could have, Anakin would have grinned, knowing he’d won the battle. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to make him leave. Happy, he gently butted Obi-Wan’s hand with his head before closing his eyes once more to sleep. 

When Obi-Wan’s hand brushed over his head and gently scratched behind his ears, Anakin purred in contented delight. _Now_ everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to write my own version of 'Anakin gets turned into a cat', and this scene has lurked around in my head for a while, refusing to leave me alone.
> 
> This is a standalone for the moment. Perhaps I will write more for it, but right now I have a big bang that I need to focus on. *flails quietly*


End file.
